Dear Harry
by Silver Witch
Summary: One chapter for each book. A collection of letters written to Harry from Ginny; letters she never intends to deliver. Chamber of Secrets letters up!
1. Philosopher's Stone

A/N: This will just be a collection of notes for now, written by Ginny. You never know where a story might go when you start it, but I have high hopes. And for a reader of another story, if they read this one: I intend to finish all of my stories. Please forgive the occasional writers block as I am also working on twenty original stories. Oh, and don't tell me about the spelling mistakes in this chapter. The author of the letters is supposedly ten and not everyone spells perfectly at ten.

Dear Harry Potter,

I know I will seem crazy when I'm grown up for writing this now but I heard stories about you all my life. Thats why I stared and wanted to see you at the train. Mum tells me about the end of you-know-who and it always makes you sownd like a hero. But I saw you. Your a boy. A cute boy but still just a boy. You didnt have superpowers or nothing. You looked as scared as Ron. Im never giving you this letter. But Im gonna keep it.

Ginevra Weasley

Dear Harry,

We just got our first letters from the boys. They all talked about you. Maybe your speshul after all. But not a superhero because Ron says you're a regular chap. Fred and George says you can take a prank and Percy called you quite sensible. I copied sensible out of his letter, I like that word. Ron also talked about a Hermione and says she was a know-it-all. If she bothers Ron she cant be all bad.

Ginevra

Dear Harry,

Yeah! Mum says your playing quidich. You must be a good flyer. All of my brothers say first years never play quidich. Percy says you lot are acting suspiciously. I copied that word too. Percys letters always have big words in them. Mum told Dad about the troll and I got to hear. It must have been scary but you guys and Hermione are friends now. Im glad.

Ginevra

Dear Harry,

I think you can call me Ginny because everyone does. Fred and George say you won the first quidich game. Good! I have to wait until next year to see you play so Im glad your winning now too. Rons staying at school for Christmas so you wont be alone. Mum is making your present. Bet you didnt think youd get any. Happy Christmas Harry.

Ginny

Dear Harry,

The boys have all told me about Norbert. Don't worry because Charlie will take care of him. Tell Hagrid that the baby will be fine. Was he scary? Did he ever burn you? Is Rons hand better?

Ginny

Dear Harry,

Rons got detention and Mums mad. I bet you have detention too because you and Ron do everything together. Be careful. The boys say that detentions at Hogwarts can be very dangerous. Thats my newest word from Percys letters.

Ginny

Dear Harry,

Good luck on your exams!

Ginny

Dear Harry!

Fred and George told me everything they know about what happened with the Filosofers Stone. You ARE a hero even though your just a regular boy. Im really impressed. I hope your okay. Next year I will go to school too and then I will get to see what your really like. I hope Im not disappointed. Another Percy word.

Ginny


	2. Chamber of Secrets

_A/N: Thanks to those who had reviewed already. The spelling and punctuation are both deliberate and will improve as Ginny ages. There are times, especially in this chapter, when she will seem more mature than an average eleven year old, but remember: she is being possessed by Voldemort._

Dear Harry

The boys just left. They're going to get you. They think they sneaked out but I saw them. Mum's going to be livid. I have done some reading this summer and my writing's getting better. I'm tired now so I'm going to sleep. I will see you when you get here.

Ginny

Dear Harry

Well you survived your first trip to Diagon Ally with the Weasleys. Knockturn Ally must be really creepy because the twins keep trying to get down there. Lockhart was kind of different. Wasn't he? I can spell or say his first name. Thanks for the books but I think Mum likes them more then me. I got an extra book stuck inside one of my old er other books. It looks like a diary but all the pages are blank.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I'm glad you and Ron are safe. Somebody told me that the willow can kill people! I'm glad it didn't. It's too bad you missed my sorting. The twins stood and cheered. When I came closer they picked me up and sat me right between them. Then they told everyone that al the Weasleys were in Gryffindor now. I'm a legicy. Wow.

Ginny

Dear Harry

That was so embarasing. I'm sure you thought so too. Imagin a Howler! I can't wait for classes to start so people have something else to talk about.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I can't understand why girls find particalar boys or men cute. We have double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw and all the girls were giggling about stupid Lockhart. He can't really know what he's talking about unless he's talking about himself.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I'm so mad! I'm glad Ron tried to curse Malfoy! I'm glad Ron tried to curse him and I'm only sorry it backfired. Me and Luna talked it over. Luna's one of my Ravenclaw friends. We decided that Malfoy is a bigger mudblood than Hermione. I like Hermione. She is nice to me even though she's older. Get him again!

Ginny

Dear Harry

I've been writing in that diary I found in my stuff from Diagon Alley and it writes back. It belonged to a guy named Tom. He's really nice to me and he listens to what I think. I really wish I had more real friends like that.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I hear you're going to Sir Nikolas's Deathday Party. I wonder what it will be like. Sir Nikolas told me they won't let him join the Headless Hunt. I hope the party cheers him up. He looked so sad.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I'm finaly watching you play Quidditch. You're a really good flyer just like my brothers said. Is that Bluger trying to kill you? I think you're in real trouble! Oh my gosh it hit you!

Ginny

Dear Harry

I know you're in the infirmry regrowing the bones that Lockhart removed. Everybody is so mad at him. Luna wants to feed him to s crumpled horned snorkak. Whatever that is. I hope it's not too dificult.

Ginny

Dear Harry

Everyone's pretty shaken up. Who knew you were a Parselmouth? They all say you were making the snake attack but I know you weren't. Hearing that hissing was almost like hearing a langwag I knew once but forgot. I know you were trying to help. I know eleven is too young for a Dueling Club but I only went to watch. No one even noticed me But no one notices me. Except when the twins are picking at me. I'll always be a face in the back.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I know what you're making in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I find myself in there a lot. I saw your cauldron and book. It's a polijuice potion. Don't worry I won't tell.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I have to confide in someone other than Tom. I'm losing time. There are big chunks of my memory missing. The scary thing is everytime I miss a couple hours something happens. Something gets hurt. I don't think I would hurt anyone or anything but if it's not me who is it? And where is my missing time?

Ginny

Dear Harry

I'm scared. It seems no one is safe from being petrified. If this goes on they'll close the school. Tom says they should. I don't like him anymore. He scares me too.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I did it! I threw away the diary of Tom Riddle! He can't scare me now! Maybe I can get some of my friends back. They don't talk to me much because I've been a little weird lately.

Ginny

Dear Harry

How could you have it? No! No! NO! It was bad enough for Malfoy to blame a stupid Valentine on me. I did NOT write that. But you have the diary. Not only does that diary know everything I know about you but I think it's dangerous.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I heard you telling Ron and Hermione that Hagrid opened the Chamber. He just couldn't have! I wasn't stalking you I just was coming down the stairs. Hagrid is just too nice to have opened that horrible place. Don't ask how I know it's horrible. I just know it is.

Ginny

Dear Harry

Here's the only cheerful news I've had since start of term. Percy has a girlfriend. I saw him snogging a prefect from Ravenclaw. He's very embarased and I'm not to tell a soul.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I was watching out the window and saw them taking Hagrid and Dumbldore away! It can't have been Hagrid! He's too sweet! This is so wrong! Without Dumbldore people might get killed!

Ginny

Dear Harry

I heard Ron met a giant spider named Aragog that tried to eat him. He was talking in his sleep in the common room. Neville woke him up and told him he was having a nightmare. Ron told him in a real shaky voice that it was REAL. I know my brother and he was telling the absolute truth when he said that.

Ginny

Dear Harry

I almost told you and Ron everything today. It was there on the tip of my tongue. All I had to do was open my mouth and all the secrets and lies would have come tumbling out. How I felt bad that people I care about have been hurt. How I'm missing chunks of my days. How tired I am and feel like I'm disappearing…

Then Percy walks up and it all fled back into the pit of my stomach and I did the only thing I could. I ran away.

Ginny

Dear Harry

Any time now You'll discover that Moaning Myrtle is the only way to find the Chamber and I will be found out. It doesn't matter. It will all be over one way or the other and I'm glad I won't have to hide it.

Ginny

Dear Harry

When I found myself in the Chamber, looking into the eyes of Tom Riddle, I was sure it would be the last thing I ever saw. Hundreds of things went through my head. I saw Mum being the only girlin the house. Ron's having to be the youngest. Luna's strange ideas. Colin's pictures. Your eyes. Isn't it funny the things you think of when you don't know what lies ahead? I can't tell you why I thought the things I thought. I saw things I'd never get to do. Watch the sun rise and fall in the same day. Graduate. Fall in love. My heart nearly quit all together.

I'm supposed to still be playing with dolls or trying on make-up, not wondering how exactly a mad man will end my life.

The details of the whole thing are still a little fuzzy, but I expect I'll remember more later when I'm not still scared. I only remember waking up and seeing you. Dirty, breathless, and scared to death. But even then, I knew it would be okay. Tom is still there, in my head, but you can make him quiet.

When I am quite old I shall remember that on that day I believed I was with a hero who could do anything. He did do something. He saved me.

Ginny

Dear Harry

This is a strange letter. It's about my parents. When have I ever seen them look so old? Or so worn out? They looked…awful. Then, when they saw us? Their horrible relieved faces. I felt lower than a bug. I have done many awful things and they have been so worried. I don't deserve that kind of welcome. I never think about it, but my parents aren't young anymore. Bill's ten years older than me, and they were in their late twenties when they had him. Now…

Ginny

Dear Harry

That was a noble thing you did, setting that house elf free. After everything that happened, you're still thinking of other people. At the risk of making my brothers sound correct, a girl could easily develop a crush on you.

Ginny

Dear Harry

Here we are on the way home. I can't believe I am the same girl who rode the train for the first time in September. I feel so much older. I guess I sort of lost my childhood.

Ginny

_A/N: Hope it's as fun to read as it is too write. We all love Ginny, it's kind of fun to experience the HP world through her eyes. Thanks to "pleased" "schaffytaffy15" "ginp" "gigifanfic" and "starnat" for being my first five reviewers. Special award goes to the 100th reviewer if I get that many!_


End file.
